


When the dust settles

by baldursthirstwrites



Category: Baldur's Gate, Baldur’s Gate 3
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldursthirstwrites/pseuds/baldursthirstwrites
Summary: A Valentine's Day special with Astarion and an original female character indulging in some rough pleasure after a battle is over.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When the dust settles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank the amazing tumblr users justletmestalkpeople for beta reading and getetteroo for her beautiful artwork.

An unbearable silence enfolded the clearing as it became a graveyard for the unburied, garish scarlet flowing over the grass. Their eyes were wide open but as immovable as their limbs. Purple carnations gently tucked their massacred corpses in the warm sunlight. Gazing upon this darkly beautiful scenery put a smile on Naïley’s face. 

As the rest of the party were too focused on patching their wounds to notice them wandering off, Astarion proposed slipping into the nearby temple to escape their sights. Even though the magnificent building, erected in honor of an unknown deity, appeared to had been abandoned centuries ago, there was still something indescribable about this place that made Naïley uneasy upon entering. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Astarion grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the cold stone wall. Just minutes after the battle, they were both in a wild frenzy, with their clothes and bodies covered in the blood of their enemies. Still dazed after the previous events and intoxicated with the heavy scents of his perfume and blood mixed together, all she could hear for a few seconds were their deep breaths and her own quickened heartbeat. It wasn’t until the tightening grip of his fingers started making inhaling more and more difficult with each passing second, that she came back to her senses and felt his cold hand choking her, but a wave of lust flooding her with primal need made her too weak to struggle.

“Seeing you indulging in violence drives me mad” - he whispered, piercing her with his red eyes as he pressed his tensed body against hers, making her feel his erection burning with hunger. - “You make me want to lose control.”

“Astarion…” - she muttered, as he brushed his lips against hers - “Someone could come in here at any moment”. He knew it all too well, but it was too late to worry about that. He was too damn hard already, so turned on by all the havoc they’ve wrecked together. Or perhaps the idea of someone walking in on them was actually making it all even more enticing.

“Then we have to keep it low, darling” - he replied tenderly, just moments before grabbing her wrists and wheeling her around to nail her to the wall again, now facing the cold stone. A sharp hiss escaped her throat, but she couldn’t fight him, not this time. She surrendered, as desire overcame her completely.

He slowly brought his lips closer to her neck, just a breath away from her skin, as she was quivering in expectation. The way he could go from feral to sweet and tender, and back to wild again in just seconds always drove her crazy. As he finally let go of her wrists to survey her body with his voracious fingers, she pulled him even closer, grabbing him by the hair, while trying to unbuckle her armor with the other hand. 

A sudden noise, indicating they might not necessarily be alone in there, alarmed her for a split second, but the outside world ceased to exist once more as the tantalizing flicks of his cold tongue and lips brushing her neck and earlobe made her slip back into oblivion.

His previously gentle touch was becoming more and more desperate and she was melting under his hands. As the last piece of her armor fell to the ground. He swiftly ripped her undergarments off and wheeled her back around like a ragdoll to face him again. Her eyes, burning with desire, were begging him to kiss her but he forced her to kneel down instead, feverishly unbuttoning his pants to free his throbbing erection. 

She grabbed his waist to keep her balance when he pulled her by the hair and pushed his cock inside her mouth. He fucked her relentlessly, forcing himself deep into her throat, as she choked on his hardness. She couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched by someone, as his grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls. If only she was able to focus, she’d ponder on whether this place was really abandoned or if one of their companions tracked them back here perhaps, but the voracious craving for him silenced her senses entirely.

"Get up!" - he demanded, as he suddenly pulled away from her. 

She barely managed to steady herself on her feet when he grabbed her and nailed her against the wall again, smashing her face against the stone. She loved him like that, his ferociousness awakened her darkest desires, a yearning she had never felt before. Her head was spinning as she was begging him to fuck her and he was eager to indulge her pleas, filling her to the full length of his cock with a violent and almost painful push, while her hands were desperately roving over his body and trying to pull him closer. With one hand placed on the wall for support, he grabbed her firmly with the other, digging his nails in her soft skin. Enraptured by animalistic desire, they both entirely relinquished the dread of being seen or heard, or perhaps it just didn't matter any longer. 

Astarion started running his cold tongue alluringly up and down Naïley’s neck while he was teasing her with long pauses after each thrust. He loved edging her to the point of hysteria, but as her maddening moans were becoming louder, he started losing control. She shrieked as a sharp pain pierced her when he sunk his fangs deep into her throat but her scream only encouraged him further. The pain shortly turned to tickling numbness. There was something enticing about his bites, mesmerizing even. She trembled as he started fucking her harder, intensifying the rhythm. 

Their moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room as they were both nearing climaxes. A harsh, savage growl escaped his throat when her muscles spasmed all around him, as she convulsed in pleasure making his cock erupt forcefully.

She wasn’t sure how long they remained still trying to get back to their senses, panting and sweating as their raised heartbeats were slowly calming down.

A sudden sound of slamming doors broke their trance. 

Was it just the wind?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as baldursthirst


End file.
